The Return
by Easfan
Summary: Lord Moebius has returned along with his two lackies and a cloned Eas! Will the Pretty Cures along with Westar and Soular be able to stop this madness or fail and allow Clover Town along with the rest of the world to fall into Sorrow, Misery, and Anarchy? Find out in this exciting tale! Pairings unknown might be based off reviews! (Updates will be at random times plus first story.)


FRESH PRETTY CURE  
The Return...

In the distance into the foggy grasslands were two figures both exchanging blows at incredible speeds. As they fog around them cleared both had complete opposite choices of clothing one wore a pink blouse decorated with black ribbons and white frills around the dual edges and a badge with the colors of pink, blue, yellow, and red in clover shape. The other things of clothing that decorated her teenage frame were red arm sleeves that matched the main blouses design and on her legs were black tights reaching from the inside of her blouse to the bottom of her feet that had red heels.

The other similar teenager had a black cloak on with purple diamonds on her chest and stomach binding the thing so it wouldn't come loose it also had red accents on the inside with white furs decorating the hood. Her arms adorned black gloves that stretched to her elbows having ribbons tied around the ends for cosmetics. Her legs sported knee tall heels with red ribbons on the knees also her lower regions covered by black short shorts with an empty pouch on her right side.

They resembled the same person in looks almost with the crimson eyes and gentle pale faces. The red blouse wearer had long pink hair that stopped at her back with hearts and wings as a head piece. The other though had short white hair that stopped at her neck and her head piece was a black band with a black feather sticking out at the top.

The pink haired one was clearly on the defensive as she cried out to the other girl. "Eas please stop this it's not to late just surrender and I won't hurt you!" The silver haired one now named Eas just continued to punch and kick away eventually seeing an opening she delivered a hard punch to Cure passion's stomach sending her skidding away.

She got up though as Eas was slowly walking towards her but that Eas wasn't real this was a fake created by the evil Lord Moebius to defeat Cure passion aka Setsuna. Who had been the silver evil a few years back but her new friends Love, Miki and Buki had saved her from her despair and loneliness to show her happiness and friendship. This replica believed she was the original since Moebius used Setsuna's leftover life data and cloning from her DNA but she didn't know that. "I think you should just surrender to Lord Moebius! Your friends are preoccupied by Klein and Northa including those traitors Westar and Soular!"

As Cure passion dashed at Eas who was taken by surprise by the suddenness of the attack but dashed just as quick so the two collided and it sounded like the sound barrier broke. Cure passion continued fighting gained the upper hand since she had more fighting experience from all the new Nakewameke that Soular and Westar were given before they turned good. She was afraid to exploit this though since her new nature made her value every life, Eas on the hand took advantage of her hesitation as she gathered a dark energy ball in the left hand shooting Cure passion in the stomach sending her through the air the latter giving a loud scream. After crashing through the ground she got up summoning her harp and shouting out as a large whirlwind of hearts surrounded her. "Happiness Hurricane!"

With a rush of air they slammed into Eas but it was interrupted by a large Nakewameke throwing a red beam at Cure passion who didn't see the creature behind her so the pinkett fell on her knees with a gasp and the monster one that was shaped like a dragon skin but humanoid shape with red eyes and a green oval in the center of its chest to its neck. It smirked at Cure passion as it opened both clawed hands firing rapid blasts of energy at the girl who was still recovering so each one connected sending her deeper into a giant crater that was forming. The Nakewameke's strikes halted because Eas walked to check if Cure passion was still alive which she was but she had reverted back to Setsuna who was now covered in blood with tattered clothes. Eas's face turned into a twisted smile as the Nakewameke jumped into the small crater picking up Setsuna then leaping back to Eas who congratulated it. "Good job Klein and Northa but since you are here I assume the pretty cures and the traitors are on their way?"

It nodded taking hold of Eas as they all teleported back to Labyrinth leaving at the sounds of shouts and the battle area as proof that they were there.

"Setsuna! Setsuna where are you?! The bad guys are gone you can come out!" Called out a blond haired teen with ridiculously long twin pony tails while she wore a pink pretty cure outfit. She was followed by two other girls one with blue hair and a similar blue outfit with a giant sash and the third with short brown hair with a yellow outfit that resembled the other two.

"Cure Passion cmon this isn't funny anymore where are you!" Shouted Westar and Soular from somewhere else but both groups converged on the giant smoke cloud in the open field all five now frantic searched around for clues of their friends fate. Soular though looked into the crater and his calm stature broke at the sight of blood in there so he jumped in pulling out a vial as he tried to get a blood sample when he finished he shouted out. "Guys over here I've found something!"

The remaining four looked at the craters center as each one reacted differently. Cure peach and Cure pine (Blond and brown haired people.) started crying and hugging each other for little comfort while Cure berry had backed away in horror as questions raced to her mind but Soular had already climbed out holding her as she started sobbing. Westar on the other hand had been the most impacted because nobody knew except Soular but he has had really strong feelings for the now missing pretty cure for a long time and today he was going to asked her on a date. With new found saddening rage he shouted. "SEEEEEEEETSUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN NA!"

Meanwhile...

Back in the reconstructing Labyrinth where people have been abducted to live, work, and rebuild from various places on earth and in the center of this unforgiving world was a giant spire with chunks and pieces missing but red energy lines ran around the place regenerating using the peoples sorrow and negative emotion. Inside the spire a giant circle filled with lights and various machinery was also regenerating slowly but Eas and the dragon-man Nakewameke kneeled before it as the monster spoke up placing the unconscious Setsuna in front of it like an offering. "Master we were successful in capturing the pretty cure that betrayed us."

The giant supercomputer activated as holographic display of an old man wearing large robes appeared speaking with booming authority and evilly at hearing his subordinates words. "Good job to the both of you now we can begin our revenge...set her up in a containment unit and bring me the precure key."

The two obeyed as Eas went to take the precure device but as her hand touched the phone shaped device memories flashes into her head making her drop the object while grabbing her throbbing head as she fell to the ground. Moebius raised and eyebrow at this but long electrical wires swiveled over to the device pulling it into the his core processor where more wires wrapped around it draining the little device of all its positive energy while filling it with negative energy making the pinkish red device turn black with a yellow screen as the cute key face was replaced with a Nakewameke's eye...


End file.
